Mono no Aware (TBF)
|marital status = Single |relatives = Sōsaku Yawarakai (Younger Brother) |education = Self |status = Active |shikai = Not Yet Revealed |bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Mono no Aware (物の哀れ, Mono no Aware) referred only by her brother by her original name Āttoji Yawarakai (柔らかいアーットジ, Yawarakai Aattoji) is a criminal legend of the , known both for her masterful assassination talent and her thefts if mythic and extremely valuable items. Abandoning her family long before her father's accident that scarred Sōsaku, Mono no Aware made a name for herself long before the criminal mastermind initiated his wicked crimes. Although a far throw from love, the two later build up some sort of respect for each other, mainly due Mono no Aware's one-of-a-kind talent to be nearly unfazed by Sōsaku's deceitful manipulations, which she says is due "seeing in his childhood soul". Although she has settles on working alone, Mono no Aware seems to hold a loosely-knit connection to her brother's organization, occasionally performing tasks in their name. Appearance Probably the most remarkable aspect of Mono no Aware's features are her blood-red, cat-like eyes. This is due a mutation in the spiritual flow behind her eyes, causing a deviation from the standard appearance. Although she showed struggling and distaste for this mutation at first, she progressively managed to adapt it in an advantage. Her hair is colored silver with a crimson hue to it, and is exceptionally long, reaching all the way down to her ankles. Mono no Aware has a slim build and an impressive pair of breasts, and is generally seen as quite attractive by male bystanders. Similar to her brother, she is usually beheld with a wide, self-confident grin plastered to her face. During casual interactions, Mono no Aware wears an assortment of a vest, shirt and skirt highly resembling a japanese school uniform. Said uniform is often unbuttoned at the chest to expose her cleavage. Underneath, she wears a bandage-like top, which is exposed during her activation of Shunkō, when all of her other clothes safe the skirt are ripped off. During missions that require stealth and/or camouflage, she dons an all-black shinobi shōzoku. Personality Synopsis Powers & Abilities : Mono no Aware possesses exceeding levels of spiritual pressure, nearing the capabilities of the captains in mass and power. Her spiritual pressure is thick and suffocating, possessing a sticky, syrupy feeling to it unlike most other spiritual auras. *'Enhanced Muscle Memory:' Channeling spiritual energy through specific parts of her brain to speed up their processes, Mono no Aware can improve the workings of her muscle memory to a point where an action has only to be operated a single conscious time before it is remembered. This allows her to quickly catch on new fighting styles and attacks and let her brain automatically response with appropriate counters. Enhanced Strength: Mono no Aware's physical abilities are absurdly powerful, especially regarding her weak frame. Her punches, when dodged, are strong enough to shatter concrete and burst through reinforced walls. The extend of her strength was shown during a clash with a Shinigami official, where one of her kicks released a shock wave that ripped through seven nearby buildings, as well as shatter said person's zanpakutō and blow him back several feet, despite the attack being blocked. She often uses devices such as gravity and inertia to add up even more to her punches, resulting in crippling and devastating effects with each assault. Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Mono no Aware's mastery over hand-to-hand combat is similar to her brother's prowess near legendary. She holds the title as undefeated champion among the illegal street fights within the Rukongai, and has mastered (according to her own claims) over a hundred different martial arts styles, which are not nearly limited to the Eastern forms normally witnessed in the series. What differs in her fighting style from most others is that she hates using to flashy or uselessly good-looking moves, and almost never resorts to acrobatics, even when fighting in a style that normally demands such performances. Although favoring certain arts above others (most notably her own style, Nijūshi Sekki) she is known to incorporate other arts depending on the situation or just because she feels like it. Martial arts she has expressed knowledge about include, but are not limited to: Tai Chi Chuan, Southern Praying Mantis, Northern Shaolin, Bāguàzhǎng, Krav Maga, Sambo, among others. Mono no Aware is skilled enough in each to perform master-ranked techniques and transcend fluidly from one form to another, despite the radical differences in approach and philosophy between some styles. During an exchange with a mass of Eijiru members (albeit low-ranked criminals), Mono no Aware showed her prowess by incapacitating all of them without sustaining so much as a scratch herself, despite the criminals wielding their zanpakutō's and forgoing any kind of unspoken rule of honorable battle. Her reflexes are quick enough to match prolonged attacks from her brother, despite the latter's infamous speed, although he eventually managed to hit her. *'Teinen' (諦念, Truthful Heart); An internal technique, designed around the same principle to reanimate people who suffer from a heart attack. A tegatana strike is made in front of the location of the heart, where the muscles of the hand don't tense up up until the actual strike, resulting in internal injury, as opposed to throwing a normal punch where you approach with full power and go rigid on the moment of impact, creating only superficial injuries and pain. Silat Master: Eskrima Master: Muay Thai Master: Inventor of Nijūshi Sekki (二十四節気, Twenty-Four Spirit Sections): Named after the lunisolar calendar of the same name, Nijūshi Sekki in itself is a style originally created by Mono no Aware during her first years on the streets but has by now become the most popular unarmed combat style in all of , especially in the . Unlike or any other style normally seen in the Bleach universe, the style is very sober and down-to-earth, and discourages the use of any flashy or highly acrobatic move, simply because they often serve no purpose but to look cool. Nijūshi Sekki has twenty-four techniques, each designed to attack a weak point on the opponent's body, exploit certain battle styles and utterly destroy your adversary's body. Concepts such as fair play, mercy and honor are completely absent, and the style encourages users to cheat, run or do whatever else as long to achieve their goal. There are no battle stances taken, no monologues given and certainly no showing off just for the act of drama or being flashy. Instead, literally every movement made needs to end in an attack, and a bone-crushing one for a technique to be successful. Blocks and dodges are alternated, although the former is more common due the option of an immediate counter-attack while the latter always demands perfect execution: whenever an attack is avoided, it must be done with the most minute of movements, so much that the attack always misses by a hair's margin. This is both to save energy and be well within the reach for a counter. There are no real prescriptions and even serious gaps within the style's teachings and techniques, which the pupil itself has to fill in with improvisation and resources depending on the situation. Techniques are designed to be simple but effective, so that in the spur of the moment one doesn't have to worry about complex rituals and stances. Nijūshi Sekki is void of teachings, philosophies or any kind of spiritual value and focuses on nothing but beating down and killing your opponent. Body parts are used as the user sees fit, and really any kind of weapon that is within reach (even that of the opponent) qualifies for utilization. Nijūshi Sekki Techniques Due the style being very loosely-knit, Nijūshi Sekki techniques are open for many interpretations, and it is said not one of them is ever executed two times in the same manner. Although really any technique can be combined with another, there is a visible pattern among some (noticeable by similarities in translation), where techniques were designed to fall together into one giant combo, the most famous one being Risshun-Rikka-Risshū-Rittō, nicknamed Shunkashūtō (春夏秋冬, The Four Seasons). Although most practitioners use the traditional techniques only as a fulcrum to develop their own, Mono no Aware has never utilized any other technique but the twenty four, disregarding numerous variations, due the sheer fact that they are essentially her personal techniques. *'Risshun' (立春, start of spring); The first of the infamous and utterly devastating "Shunkashūtō" combo, the user delivers an open palm strike into the abdomen of the target, causing them to bend over. The left foot is then moved backwards, describing an almost fully completed circle, the body turning with it, until the executor's back is facing the now bend-over victim. With a quick, downward thrust from the side aimed at the ankle, the user forces it to bend unnaturally until it breaks, which sometimes fails because of an ankle's notable strength. With the ankle broken, the victim's balance is destroyed and he can no longer stand, forcing him on the ground and thus in a vulnerable position. *'Usui' (雨水, rain water); Not Yet Revealed *'Keichitsu' (啓蟄, awakening of insects); A lightning-fast, one-hit-kill move which is rarely used and considered a coward's way out of a fight when it is, simply due the fact that there is almost no hope for survival unless the technique is blocked the minute it is executed. The user strikes down and slightly across the body of their victim onto the bridge of the nose with the heel of one hand, thus breaking the nose. With the palm of the other hand the user then strikes upwards onto the tip of the nose, driving shards of broken bone back into the skull and causing near instant death. Even Mono no Aware herself has qualms about the technique, although she did use it on one of Sōsaku's underlings to prove a point. *'Shunbun' (春分, vernal equinox); Not Yet Revealed *'Seimei' (清明, clear and bright); Not Yet Revealed *'Kokū' (穀雨, grain rain); Not Yet Revealed *'Rikka' (立夏, start of summer); The user grabs his opponent just above both of their elbows, and then proceed on bending the arms outwards whilst shoving them forwards. Although requiring some degree of strength, this technique, when utilized correctly, breaks the arm joints and dislocates the shoulder of the victim within a single movement, rendering unlikely to continue battling. When used as a follow-up to Risshun, the user commonly grabs his victim while he falls and performs the motion while facing his back, only then pulling the arms towards them. *'Shōman' (小満, grain full); Not Yet Revealed *'Bōshu' (芒種, grain in ear); Not Yet Revealed *'Geshi' (夏至, summer solstice); Not Yet Revealed *'Shōsho' (小暑, minor heat); Not Yet Revealed *'Taisho' (大暑, major heat); Not Yet Revealed *'Risshū' (立秋, start of autumn); Locking the opponent's head within your arm in a similar fashion to a stationary lariat, the user twists his victim's body so it is bent backwards in front of them. The knee is then driven into the spine while force is applied to pull the victim backwards, breaking his spine and leaving him either paralyzed or dead. When used as a follow-up to Risshun and Rikka, the user does this immediately after the breaking of the arms. Any victim facing this combo is proably dead or at least unable to fight by this point, but sometimes Rittō is still added for the sake of completion or to get rid off particular resilient adversaries. *'Shosho' (処暑, limit of heat); Not Yet Revealed *'Hakuro' (白露, white dew); Not Yet Revealed *'Shūbun' (秋分, autumnal equinox); Not Yet Revealed *'Kanro' (寒露, cold dew); Not Yet Revealed *'Sōkō' (霜降, frost descent); Not Yet Revealed *'Rittō' (立冬, start of winter); The user slides his left leg behind that of the opponent along with a gentle push to the chest, causing said opponent to lose his balance and fall to the ground. In that same movement the user raises his right knee whilst crossing his arms in front of his chest, and then throws them down at out while bringing his knee down on the victim's head, channeling momentum and body weight into the stomp. The technique is sure to kill if the victim doesn't dodge, which is, when used as a completion of the dreadful "Shunkashūtō" combo, very unlikely. *'Shōsetsu' (小雪, minor snow); Not Yet Revealed *'Taisetsu' (大雪, major snow); Not Yet Revealed *'Tōji' (冬至, winter solstice); Not Yet Revealed *'Shōkan' (小寒, minor cold); Not Yet Revealed *'Daikan' (大寒, major cold); Not Yet Revealed Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry): Having sneaked into headquarters during her youth, stealing various scrolls detailing the lore of shunkō, Mono no Aware has mastered it to a point where she has transcended the original developers. Shunkō itself is an advanced secret battle technique that combines the grappling technique of Hakuda and the incantation technique of Kidō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. When using it, Mono no Aware's clothes are ripped apart to the point that she is only wearing a top and skirt. Her already impressive abilities are boosted beyond belief during this state, but she does appear to be unable to fire the Kidō from her body like other users. Although commonly utilized to boost her unarmed prowess, Mono no Aware has shown that she can just as well send the energy down her zanpakutō to give it a nigh unparalleled cutting ability. *'Hanki' (反鬼, Reverse Demon): This technique is an ability Amaya can use during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. *'Shunki' (瞬気, Flash Touch): A variation of Shunkō of Mono no Aware's own making, where the kidō is not gathered within the user's limbs, but instead is spread out into a perfect sphere of about three meters in radius around the body of the user. Normally, for a person to react to an outside impulse, they must first perceive it via one or more of their senses, then the brain must process the information and only then can they react accordingly. Shunki acts as a "sphere of perception and procession", essentially allowing the user to skip these first two phases and react immediately to an outside impulse. This allows them to counter attacks even if they haven't perceived it yet, and block attacks before they are even launched. When combined with Shunkō, Shunki makes the user almost unbeatable in the field of close combat, with the power to anticipate every attack and return it with devastating power. Zanpakutō Behind the Scenes